<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Version of the Naughty List by Thiocyanate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022100">My Version of the Naughty List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate'>Thiocyanate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Krampus (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, BDSM, Cute Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluffy, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, There's some plot I swear, cute demons, mild bondage, referenced homophobia, submissive demon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Krampus may be evil, but he's not homophobic. He shows up to offer some help to a young man scorned by his family for his sexuality.</p><p>*gay demon sex*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Demon, Original male character/Krampus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Version of the Naughty List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22-year-old Jeremy was worn out after an upsetting family holiday. His boyfriend Clint had dropped a Christmas card off earlier and Jeremy didn’t think to put it away before his family paid him a surprise visit. Of all the hyper-religious freaks to find it, it had to be his “holier-than-thou” thrice-divorced aunt Martha who had just recently started her most recent “business” of selling essential oils.</p><p>Jeremy knew that his family was suspicious of his sexuality, but it was a mutual understanding of “don’t ask, don’t tell”.</p><p>He was now alone in his condo, save for his two cats, but they were off sleeping elsewhere. Clint was visiting his family. The family who loved him and accepted his as he was. Jealousy pooled within him, and so he texted Clint: “I think we should talk”</p><p>Half a bottle of vodka later, at 1 in the morning, Jeremy passed out.</p><p>He woke up suddenly when his body was tossed out of bed with inhuman strength. His head hurt and now the whole left side of his body did too. His vision was blurry but he managed to make out the massive shape in front of him. A great horned beast with a large sack and shackles around his wrists and ankles. </p><p>“Krampus?” Jeremy asked, not expecting an answer. He’d heard about Krampus in fairy tales, but only ever assumed them to be fiction. Truthfully, he’s not even sure why that was the first thing to come to his mind.</p><p>“Mmm” the creature growled in affirmation as it loomed over him.</p><p>“Oh shit. W-what do you want? Was I bad this year? I-I-” Jeremy spluttered, desperately trying to make sense of the situation.</p><p>“Hush, child” Krampus said to him, with a low, velvety voice “come” he beckoned Jeremy over to sit on the bed. Jeremy did so, not wanting to anger the creature who seemed calm so far.</p><p>“I am not here to hurt you, in fact I have a deal that I’d like to strike” </p><p>“What sort of deal?” Jeremy asked suspiciously, he’d heard of many “pacts with the devil gone wrong” although Krampus wasn’t technically the devil, and had no record of making pacts.</p><p>“Do you know what your aunt calls you?” Krampus asked, licking his lips.</p><p>“I’m assuming not her nephew?” Jeremy laughed</p><p>“Ha! I like you!” Krampus bellowed “no. She calls you a monster. In front of your family, your young cousins and old grandparents.”</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” Jeremy asked.</p><p>“Well, Jeremy, I would call her a hypocrite, but that would be a disgrace to my kind”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“As I think you can see, I am in fact a monster” Krampus smiled softly “or that’s how people choose to see me”</p><p>“Don’t you kidnap children?” Jeremy cocked an eyebrow</p><p>“Sometimes. But that is my purpose, to strike fear into the hearts of those who do bad, be them child or adult”</p><p>“Did I do something bad?” Jeremy asked, much less confident than before.</p><p>“No. May I propose my offer now?” Krampus asked, he seemed to be getting bored of just talking.</p><p>“Of course”</p><p>“I wish to empower you over the fiends you are forced to call family. In return I ask of you, from one “monster” to another to lay with me every so often. I don’t get out much”</p><p>“You mean you want to have sex!?” Jeremy shouted in surprise</p><p>“I didn’t mean to offend you! I shall take my leave” Krampus got up to go</p><p>“No wait! I was just not expecting that. That’s a win-win in my books, but, don’t break me please” Jeremy was excited. It did seem to be a win-win.</p><p>“Actually if it’s all right, I was hoping to be on the bottom” Krampus grinned</p><p>“I mean you might not feel me but we can try” Jeremy shrugged</p><p>“You have hands and arms. Also these shackles are annoying as hell but they sure are good for getting tied up.”</p><p>“You want to be submissive?” Jeremy asked</p><p>“Yeah. I’m always striking fear into others, I like to let go of that every now and again. Don’t hold back. Our safeword is ‘Martha’ ”</p><p>“Yeah that’ll kill the mood for sure” Jeremy laughed “do I need protection?”</p><p>“No, I can’t give nor receive STIs of any kind” Krampus said as undressed. He then shackled his wrists to Jeremy’s bed frame.</p><p>“Alright” Jeremy began.</p><p>“On your knees, suck me off”</p><p>Krampus dropped to his knees and immediately took Jeremy into his mouth. His mouth was hotter than a human’s but not painful. Jermy got hard very quickly and began to lose himself as the demon lickedup his shaft and flicked his tongue under the head. </p><p>“Ah-ah stop” Jeremy panted, he didn’t want to finish just yet. Krampus immediately stopped and looked up at Jeremy, waiting for his next command.</p><p>“Aren’t you obedient? That’s all you need isn’t it? Someone to tell you what to do and put you in your place! Now bend over, I’m going to eat your ass”</p><p>Jeremy began to teasingly lick around the edges of Krampus’ asshole, using his tongue to lick broad stripes up and around. The demon moaned above him. “Shut up!” Jeremy snapped slapping him firmly. Krampus’ noises dulled to a whimper here and there. </p><p>“That’s a good boy” Jeremy cooed, and stuck one finger inside of his new partner. A not-so-demonic shriek escaped Krampus, earning him another sharp slap on his ass.</p><p>“You don’t sound so tough anymore” Jeremy teased, adding another finger and twisting sharply. Somehow Krampus had managed to stay relatively quiet, making no noise other than a sharp inhale, but Jeremy was determined to break him.</p><p>“Alright, I’m going to fuck you in just a moment, I just need to find my lube”</p><p>“Wait! Pass me that bottle there” Krampus said, nodding toward the nearly empty bottle of vodka beside Jeremy’s bed.</p><p>“Uh okay. If you want a drink or something I could get something or--! Oh wow!” Jeremy stared wide-eyed at what was just a near-empty bottle of vodka, Krampus had changed it into a new bottle of lube “you’ll have to teach me that one”.</p><p>“For sure. Also I hope this wasn’t full before I got here, that’s a lot of alcohol for a human to be consuming in one sitting.”</p><p>“I appreciate your concern, but it wasn’t full. Shall we continue?” Jeremy laughed. Who knew demons could be so wholesome?</p><p>“Sounds great”</p><p>Jeremy slowly drizzled an ample amount of lube onto Krampus’ waiting hole, admiring at how he twitched when the cool liquid met his skin. He then positioned himself at the entrance and in one motion, sheathed himself completely. He didn’t give Krampus time to adjust before retracting completely and thrusting back in with force.</p><p>“Ahh Jeremy, that’s so good” Krampus moaned through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Y-yeah? Take it all.You’re so fucking hot -ah- literally” Jeremy grabbed at the large, curled horns adorning Krampus’ skull, using them as grips to pull himself in and out. Krampus leaned his chin up to make grabbing them easier.</p><p>“I-I’m a demon--of-of course I-I’m h-hot!” Krampus laughed breathily. As amazing as their sex was, it was certainly nearing its end. “Uh-mm Jeremy!” Krampus gasped sharply and spilled himself all over Jeremy’s bedsheets.</p><p>“Oh fuck!” Jeremy was right behind him, the contractions of Krampus’ orgasm felt like pure bliss, and had him toppling over the edge.</p><p>“Shit. That was insane” Jeremy laughed as he helped Krampus undo his shackles from his bedposts. </p><p>“I agree. Perhaps we should do it again sometime, if you would like.” Krampus stated, very nonchalantly. </p><p>“We should. Do you do this often?” Jeremy asked</p><p>“Seek out mortals for intimacy? No.” Krampus shook his head</p><p>“Then why me?” Jeremy asked, curious as to what made him so enticing</p><p>“I don’t have an exact answer. I had a vision of someone doing something that I could punish. Your aunt...Outing you like that, totally not cool. Instead of going to her immediately, I came to you. You seemed upset and I felt something toward you. I’m not sure how to explain. I was sad because you were sad. I wanted you to feel better”</p><p>“That’s empathy, Krampus. It’s natural for humans”</p><p>“Well I don’t see it very often, let alone feel it. I guess it comes with the job.” Krampus shrugged</p><p>Jeremy yawned and laid on his clean sheets (yay for magic!). “Hey Krampus?”</p><p>“Yes Jeremy?”</p><p>“Will you stay with me for tonight?”</p><p>“Of course”</p><p>“Thank you” Jeremy whispered as he curled up beside the demon, who gladly wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>“I promise I’ll be by your side until the end of time even if you can’t see me. I’ll be there” Krampus whispered, kissing Jeremy’s earlobe as the human beneath him drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christyp<br/>Follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/ChristinaPaino?s=09</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>